Dance With Me
by Word Nazi
Summary: An Edward never returns after New Moon and Bella finds someone else,but fear not! There are twists and turns! What's wrong with Jasper? And Edward storms in after being out of Bella's life for over twenty years demanding to know where her daughter is? R
1. Chapter 1

**AN I'm a bad person! I started another story! Sorry readers of _Enslaved_! I've had this idea floating in my head for a while now, it's another one of those Edward doesn't come back after New Moon ones, I know, it's an overused base for a story, but I _promise_ this will have twists and turns of its own! The title might change, but fear not--I know where I'm taking this story! YAY! Lol, okay, read on, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer--all recognizable characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer--except for Elizabeth Swan, I'm not talking the Pirate of the Caribbean, I'm talking mine. I own the name Elizabeth Swan! **

"Mom, I'm home!" Shouted the young and beautiful Kaci Renee Swan. At the age of fourteen she had already broken several hearts of several guys--and her heart breaking still wasn't finished. Kaci was attractively slim but still had noticeable curves, her hair was a dyed jet black and it was cut short and styled in spikes--those were usually the first things noticed about Kaci.

The second thing usually noticed was the color of her eyes, while her mother's eyes were brown and her father's were grey, Kaci's were hazel with a tint of yellow in them, most of the time Kaci could be found with her right eye closed in a wink--most girls her age labeled her as a flirt or slut, Kaci just found peoples reactions entertaining.

To make her presence even more noted, Kaci slammed the door behind her. "Oops!" She hid her giggles perfectly, unlike her mother who would have blushed several shades of red and start sputtering out apologies. "Didn't mean to do that." She slumped her messenger back off of her shoulder and rubbed the spot where the strap had been sitting. "I swear that bag weighs _at least_ twenty pounds heavier than yesterday." She muttered to herself as she dragged it across the off-white tiled floor to her mother's study.

Letting the strap fall to the floor, Kaci entered the archway into the study. "Hey, mom, I have some questions about the homework assignment Mr. Grogan gave us today." Kaci said, placing her hand at the back of her head, smiling slightly. Kaci had failed Algebra completely in the eighth grade and both her parents had threatened to take away her dance classes if she didn't pass the first semester of Algebra as a Freshman.

"Uh-huh... yeah... really? Alright... okay, see you then, by mom." For the first time that day, Kaci's face flushed red. She hated walking in on other people's phone calls. Her mother turned around in the chair to face her.

"Okay, what's the problem, Kace?" Kaci shuffled back to grab her math book out of her bag and returned with it, only to drop it when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She stared wide eyed straight ahead and put her hand to her chest and began laughing.

"Totally forgot I had that in my pocket." Her mother looked just as startled as she had when she pulled her small red cell out of the pocket of her white skinny jeans that contrasted her black sleeveless hoodie. "Shit," Kaci cursed, her mother rose from her chair.

"_Excuse _me young lady?" She said, placing her hands on her hips. Laughing in her head, Kaci looked up from her phone to her mother. Kaci always felt like nothing compared to her, even though she was almost forty, she still looked young and excited about life, as far as she knew, her mother hadn't even had her midlife crisis yet--while her father had had one almost a decade ago and decided he needed to buy the practically-a-mansion house they lived in to this day.

Her hair had never once been dyed to Kaci's knowledge, still the same chocolatey brown that matched her eyes. Her mother didn't have the look-at-me figure, she was slightly curvy and had a not-so-flat stomach, but Kaci often tired of the spotlight being on her. She also had the mind of a genius--by the time Kaci had turned ten, her mother had published several novels for teenagers under the pen name of _Elizabeth Swan_--a name Kaci was sure belonged to a character from a pirate movie back when her parents were in school.

"Sorry, it slipped out, won't happen again." She looked back down at her phone. "I'm running late, I should have left five minutes ago, sh--" Her mother gave her a stern look. "Shoot," Kaci improvised. "I'm going to be late for dance!" She raced out of the study and up the marble staircase to her room on the second floor. Quickly she stripped herself of her casual clothes and changed into her dance attire, not bothering to close the window and blinds to make sure no one was watching as she did so.

"Hon, I'm going to run to the grocery store in a minute, want me to give you a ride?" Kaci's mother called up the staircase. Kaci shook her head 'no' as she pulled on her yellow _Northern California Dance Academy _(NCDA) tanktop with her short black _NCDA_ shorts.

"Nah, I'll run, coach will be easier on me if I do." Kaci called back.

"Okay, have fun." Her mother replied as Kaci was redoing her mascara that had toned down during the day. When she finished, Kaci jolted down the stairs, taking two to three at a time and flew herself out the door, not stopping until about half a mile away from the _NCDA_ Studio.

She shivered as the black clouds blotted out the sun completely, making her pale skin look much paler. A bead of water landed on the center of her forehead as she looked up. "Damn it," She cursed as several followed the first rain drop's lead.

She pressed the bottom for the cross walk over and over again, assured that it had to be busted as the light ahead of her stayed red and cars continued racing by her.

"Alice?" A voice came from behind her while she was shifting on her feet for what seemed the billionth time. Kaci turned around, taking aback by the man who stood before her.

His hair was blonde and he was built like someone prized in the NFL. For a moment Kaci forgot he had spoken, she forgot completely where she was. She could feel her heart racing, but in seconds she felt calm.

"Uh, no, sorry." Kaci said in a rush. "The name's Kaci--Kaci Parker." She stuck her hand out for a shake, but the football player guy only stared deep into her eyes.

"You smell like Isabella." He accused. Kaci lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I _was_ just with my mom ten minutes ago." Kaci felt saliva rising in her mouth, she swallowed it back. The girls at the studio would _never_ believe her about this! Never in a hundred years!

The man's face darkened. "Isabella Swan is your mother?" Kaci nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, why?" Kaci asked, only to suddenly have all her breath taken away as she was swung over the man's shoulder. If Kaci had thought she was cold before just standing in the rain in her short shorts and tanktop, she was beyond freezing when she touched the man's skin. It was colder than anything Kaci had ever touched before, hard as a rock even!

That's when the panic kicked in. She'd heard about girls being taken from street corners _all_ the time--especially from her mother. Only in fiction, her mother had said, Are pretty girls such as yourself rescued from such an impending doom. Fiction and fantasies, Kaci, fiction and fantasies.

Tears rolled down Kaci's face as she realized she would probably be raped and murdered. She didn't want to die yet, she didn't want to have _sex_ yet! I'm only fourteen, for crying out loud! Kaci shouted in her mind, again, all her uneasiness left her and she felt numb. When she looked up, she was sitting shotgun in a rather expensive-looking car--from the interior at least.

Remembering that the man had taken such interest in her mother, Kaci spoke up.

"How do you know my mother?" She asked in a monotone. The man looked at her coldly, and, surprisingly Kaci swore she noticed lust and longing in his eyes, too.

Shit! I'm too young, I'm too young, I'm too young, I'm too young! Kaci chanted silently, hoping someone could possibly save her--but this wasn't fiction or fantasy, this was reality.

"I knew her when she was in high school." Kaci laughed. Surly he was jesting! He didn't look any older than twenty, let alone nearly forty like her mother!

"I'm being Punk'd, aren't I?" She chuckled shaking her head. "Alright, where's the cameras? My mom set this up, didn't she? She wanted to test me, huh? I'm right aren't--" Kaci was cut off abruptly when he pushed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back for a moment, everything about this guy was perfect, his hair, his body, his red eyes...

Kaci's eyes jolted open, meeting his. She screamed, pushing herself away from him. He chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." And just like that, her suspicions had been confirmed--Kaci was now in a world known only to her mother and the creatures Kaci had once believed make-believe. The man before her was a character from many of her mother's stories.

Kaci's eyelids began to feel like lead and her breathing became steady and even, soon she slipped into unconsciousness, his words echoing one last time in her mind.

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock."

**AN Le gasp! What just happened? Has Jasper suddenly jumped back into Bella's life? Oh no! Haha, well, anyways, glad you read this far! Or you're just reading ahead because this is in bold... anyways, REVIEW! Let me know what you think!  
(Also, for my _Secret Plans_ readers, this is _NOT _Nate returning from the dead.)  
Tootles, see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Muahaha! Here's chapter two! Told from Bella's point of view... kinda. It's third person but it's her thoughts and all... so yeah... MUAHAHA!! Okay, read on. Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer! Still no own recognizable characters!**

**Chapter Two**

Isabella got home from the store at about a quarter to six, she had been at the store for nearly an hour and a half. She went to her study as soon as all the groceries were put away in their rightful homes. She picked up the math book her daughter had so suddenly dropped, making Isabella feel like she'd almost had a heart attack.

And when Kaci swore! She shouldn't be swearing in front of her own _mother_, that's ridiculous! Isabella shouted in her mind. She spun in her chair to face her computer and turned on the screen. She had written a total of one hundred seventy-seven pages for her new novel so far. Being _Elizabeth Swan_, a novelist without an agent or certain publishing houses to send to, she had no deadlines to meet and could write whatever on her own schedule.

Her current novel focussed on a young teenage girl who's first love dumped her and left--not caring about the damage he'd left behind in his wake. In the end, though, the girl meets several someone elses, some are good, some are iffy, and some are just plain bad. But after another heart breaking break up, someone helps her through it and they end up dating.

Isabella typed in the last sentence of the story, feeling accomplished that her novel was finished. It was based off of her life, yes it was, but no one other than herself, her husband Aiden, and her parents would ever know that, not Kaci, not her son Charlie, and most definitely not her readers.

The house was completely silent, it almost always was. Isabella left her study, slipping her shoes off, and walked barefoot on the cold white tile. She walked to the back of the house and into the backyard, only to be attacked by a sopping wet golden retriever.

"_Vanilla!_" Isabella scolded as she pushed the old dog down. No one would ever have guessed the dog was well over five years old, not with her energy. The dog smiled loosely at her--a wolfy grin. Isabella felt a pain in her chest--in her heart. She loved Vanilla, she loved her dog terribly, but when she pulled that face, it broke Isabella's heart. She ran inside to grab a towel to dry of her old friend and returned with tears streaming down her face.

Get a hold of yourself, Isabella! She demanded of herself. But she couldn't. The dog reminded her all too much of the life that had been hers decades ago. It was hard to believe that Jacob had been dead for nearly two decades. The last thing he said to her never left her mind.

_I never expected to live long, Bella, and I'm leaving knowing that I protected you. I love you, go live your life, don't let me hold you down. _It was a famous quote now, though Isabella's name wasn't mentioned, the line just skipped over that part. Her readers knew Jacob as Casey, a rowdy young adult who tries his hardest to just the world--not a werewolf, but a normal human.

Isabella still felt responsible for Jacob's death, if she'd never been with _Edward... _The name made her cringe thinking it, even years later she still felt as if he took a part of her away, that he'd made her life shatter into thousands of little pieces,

Jacob had done a good job of putting them back together, and Aiden did a good job at keeping them together, but sometimes, when Isabella was alone, she lost it. She couldn't stand life the way it was, she loved her family, but she missed the part of her that once was--the part of her that was before she knew about vampires and crooked smiles.

"There you are--mom, are you crying?" Vanilla's ears perked up and Isabella sat up straight, wiping her face with a dry corner of the towel. She turned around to face her son, Charlie.

Charlie was named after Isabella's father, but that was all that even acknowledged Charlie was related to Charlie. He was tall, well over six feet tall, his hair was a light shade of brown, messily arrayed down to his ears. He played on several of his school's sports teams and now, as a senior in high school, scholarships were piling up for him.

Isabella always felt like she had the perfect children, the two everyone wished for, the protective football playing brother with a 3.8 GPA, and the small and beautiful dancing daughter who excels in everything--except for academics.

Even though looking at Kaci was sometimes hard for Isabella, she still loved her daughter, even if she felt like she was conversing with a friend from long ago. Kaci was just like her old friend, short and pixie like with a certain flow to her step that made everything she did look like dance, she was the perfect reminder for what she had lost twenty plus years ago, and for what she had gained.

"Not anymore." Isabella answered, laughing. She got up and hugged her giant of a son. He was a full foot taller than herself, Isabella standing at five foot two and Charlie at six foot three--if Kaci had taken after her father's height she would have looked like she came straight off of the runway.

Casey hugged his short mother back, rubbing circles in her back with his large hand. He pulled away.

"Where's Kaci?" He asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket with a worried look on his face.

"What time is it?" Isabella asked back, maybe Kaci needed a ride...

"It's almost eight, doesn't dance end at six for Kaci?" Isabella nodded numbly.

"Yeah, wait here, okay? Maybe she's still at the studio helping with the younger kids." Charlie nodded, that was just like something Kaci would do, she loved dance more than anything, she loved the studio, if she could, everyone in the family was sure she'd live there.

Isabella ran out to her car, worried. She grabbed her phone out of the glove compartment and called Kaci's phone. No answer. She tried again, and, again, there was no answer. She sped off towards the _SCDA_ studio, not caring if speed limits existed, Isabella Parker's black mercedes was a blur on the road.

She left her car running in the deserted parking lot and spotted the owner of the studio locking up. In return, the owner noticed Isabella, they met half way in between.

"Hello Mrs. Parker." She smiled warmly.

"Are you the last to leave?" Isabella asked anxiously, the owner nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Where was Kaci today, we were going over the choreography for the district comp, she never showed up." Isabella gulped.

"She didn't show up?" Realizing where the conversation had to be heading the owner's eyes opened wide in fear.

"Is Kaci okay?" The words rushed out of her mouth so quickly they meshed together as one. Kaci _had_ to be okay! She was the best dancer to ever step foot in the studio--she had extreme potential!

"I don't know." Isabella whispered. "She's not at home, she could be at a friend's... I gotta go." Isabella said through gasps of pain and fear. She could feel pieces of her heart being chiseled off.

Where could Kaci be?

**AN Gasp gasp! Where IS Kaci? Muahaha... next chapter will touch on that, next chapter will also be kinda gruesome... so... bye! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Washawshaw! Chapter three! Yay! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed--you guys are twick and sisted! YAY! Lol. Okay, well, anyways, here's the next chapter. It's Jasper's third-person point of view--ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer--I only own the plot, younger Charlie, Aiden, Vanilla--well, let's just say I don't own any of the recognizable characters, okay?**

Jasper gazed longingly at the girl beside him. She was small and pixie like, very attractive, upbeat, and spunky--if he didn't know any better, Jasper would have said he had been sent back in time and this was his precious Alice as a human.

He felt as if his dead heart was being ripped out of his chest and being stomped beneath a steel toed boot, for the girl beside him was _not_ his Alice, she was the result of Bella meeting another man. Edward had been right when he said Bella would move on, even though Edward hadn't wanted to be, but that was how humans were, easily distracted by fame and fortune.

His run in with Kaci on the street corner had not been the first time Jasper had seen Kaci. No, it had been the first time she'd seen him, but Jasper had been stalking her for nearly a month now. With her short and spiky hair, her pale pale skin and oddly shaded hazel eyes, she looked much like Alice.

The thought of Alice still brought sobs to his throat, even though he could no longer cry. Jasper believed it to be partially his fault that his other half had perished, if he had only arrived moments earlier, he could have saved her life.

But if Bella had never moved to Forks, Victoria would have never wanted revenge on Alice's new human toy. So it was mostly Bella's and Edward's fault. He wanted to get back at them, he wanted them to _feel_ his pain, and when he had finally found the Parker residence a few months back, Edward's scent was all around it.

Jasper would have no chance of getting to Bella so easily, no, not if Edward was around. He would have to lure Bella away from Edward. Learning Bella's history had not been hard for Jasper, all he had had to do was go to the local market and ask, the town was small enough, larger than Forks, but small enough that everyone still knew everyone.

Jasper had gone to the market on a cloudy day, but still he kept on the sunglasses, as to not arouse suspicion with his blood red eyes. "Excuse me, ma'am," Jasper had tapped an old woman's shoulder as she was reaching for something on a higher shelf. The woman turned around and Jasper estimated her to be at least seventy years old, well, young compared to himself.

"Yes?" She said as she placed a can of something in her cart. "Well I haven't seen you around, you here visiting family?" Jasper smiled, at this rate he wouldn't have to use his power until after he got the information out of the woman.

"Yes, well, no. Friends of my parents actually, Isabella Swan. But we lost her address, so I was wondering if you might possibly be able to tell me..." Jasper lead on, knowing the pathetic mortal would take the bait.

"Swan? You know, I don't know any Swans... _Oh!_" She exclaimed. "Isabella Parker I believe you mean. She used to go by Swan, but she changed her name after she married. She still uses the last name Swan for her books, but she's Elizabeth then, not Isabella." Unable to hide his curiosity, Jasper let the question fall from his venomous mouth.

"So Bella's married then?" The old woman stared at him wide eyed.

"Yes, but she doesn't let anyone call her Bella. She's been married nearly twenty years now, how did you say your parents know her?"

"Friends from High School," The lie came with ease for Jasper.

"Oh... well, she's got kids, you know, a boy, Charlie, about your age. He's sporty, that one! Guards his sister like she's the queen! Ugh... Kaci Parker," The woman spat the name as if it contained poison. "Her name alone carries such personality! She has _no_ shame! None whatsoever! All she cares about is dance! Dance this, dance that! You better watch out for her on your visit, she breaks hearts like they're going out of style." Jasper chuckled at the warning.

"Yes, thank you for the warning, I'll be sure to keep my heart safe." What heart? Jasper asked himself. The only heart he knew of belong to Alice, and Alice was dead, along with his shattered heart. "Now, could you tell me the address?" The old woman did as she was asked and after Jasper made her _very_ forgetful--so she wouldn't _ever_ tell the Parker's of this little chat.

_Kaci Parker_. Jasper thought, bringing himself back to the present. The name did definitely have a certain personality to it, and Jasper found that if he rearranged the letters in her name it would become Alice, only missing the 'L'.

Jasper sped down the busy streets and on to the freeway, by the time Kaci woke up, she wouldn't be able to walk home in less than two days.

* * *

Jasper had just finished filling up his car--again when Kaci began to stir in her sleep. He quickly paid with the money he kept in the glove compartment a started the engine of his black Ferrari immediately. He couldn't risk Kaci being spotted. Amber Alerts had already been issued, and seeing as ten hours had already gone by and for all that Bella knew, Kaci could be as far as Hawaii or New York by now.

By the time they hit the freeway again, Kaci was wide awake. "Where the hell are you taking me?" Kaci demanded to know, trying her hardest to keep her voice calm, but, with his power, Jasper knew she was far from calm. In her own words, Kaci was scared _shitless_.

Feeling the need to install the superiority in the situation, Jasper opted not to answer.

"This is a felony, you know." Kaci muttered while glaring at Jasper. She reached to unbuckle herself and Jasper chuckled sadistically.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stated simply, as he motioned to the speedometer. Kaci checked it herself then looked out her window, pushing herself against the back of her seat as far as possible.

"Shit!" Kaci cursed, a tear from fear rolling down her cheek. "Shit, shit, shit!" This time, it was Jasper's turn to glare.

"Must you use such language?" Immediately, he wished to take back his words. A smug smile spread across Kaci's face.

"Hell yeah! Damn well must." She snapped, in reply, Jasper picked up the speed to nearly one hundred-sixty miles per hour. Kaci pushed herself farther into her seat.

"Why are you kidnapping me," She paused as she remembered his name and reached out to touch his hand, to remember the feeling she had felt when he had slung her over his shoulder, and even though it had been covered by his thick designer jacket, Kaci had been able to feel his cold, stone like skin. "Oh my god..." She whispered. "Oh my god!" She was mortified.

Jasper gave her an odd look. "Why the sudden outburst?" He couldn't help but keep the sympathy from his voice. He couldn't help but keep thinking he was talking to Alice--minus the profanities.

"You're a vampire." Kaci accused. Surprised that she had figured it out so soon, Jasper drove in silence. "You are... aren't you?" Kaci spoke after a few moments of the awkward silence. Jasper nodded. "So where's Alex?" Alex? Jasper thought.

"Who's Alex?" Confusion filled Kaci once again.

"Well, mom got you right in her books..." Kaci surprised herself with the calmness in her current situation. But something about Jasper made it like that. That's when Kaci remembered that in her mother's stories, Jasper had had a special power. "And you can change emotions." Jasper nodded.

"Right, but who's Alex?" He repeated his question as he continued to drive well over the speed limit.

"In mom's books, Alex was your mate." Kaci paused for a moment and then continued, laughing nervously. "I always pictured myself being Alex..." She whispered. That's when Jasper realized what Bella had done.

Alex. Alice. The names were so close, and so similar, but it didn't give away who Alice was. A wave of depression washed over him, Kaci would always be Alex, not Alice. Only Alice could be Alice.

And Alice was dead.

**AN What'd you think? Oh--wait, tell me in your reviews! Next chapter will be back at home with Bella, Aiden, and younger Charlie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Hell-O my devoted readers--and not so devoted readers... Lol. Well, anyways, here's chapter four! I _honestly_ really loved writing this chapter, it's freaking awesome in my opinion! YAY! . Well, anyways, let's finish with the Author's Note and get on to the chapter now! :P**

**Disclaimer-Nope, I do _not_ own it! Not yet at least... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

Isabella sat in the chair she had sat next to the front door. It was well past eight in the morning, and she hadn't had a wink of sleep since before she had dropped Kaci off at school. The day before. Beneath her eyes were heavy bags and stains left behind from tears. Her stomach growled at her, and not for the first time that morning, but she ignored it. She couldn't risk leaving her spot and someone coming up to the door with news. Isabella would wait for everything and anything.

Charlie and Aiden had already left to join the search party, Isabella would have gone with them, but when the police officers in charge of the search saw her... they advised that she remain home in case Kaci returned.

_I'd only be in the way..._Isabella realized. _I'd only be in the god _damned_ way!_ She wanted to scream. Her youngest child and only daughter was nowhere to be found and Isabella was of no use to help find her--she was a failure of a mother.

A low growl came from Vanilla who lounged next to her. Isabella looked at her as the dog's ears perked up and Vanilla jumped up and ran from the room, her tail down between her legs. _Odd_, Isabella thought just before the door burst open. Like the Vanilla, Isabella jumped out of her seat, only to land her butt on the floor.

"_Where's Kaci?"_ His velvety smooth voice growled at Isabella. Isabella could only stare.

The pain that had taken so long for her to defeat returned in seconds, everything that Aiden had helped with unraveled. The very heart Jacob had died for filled immediately with shattering pain. Her memory had not done Edward justice, he was more than a beautiful boy, he was a _god_.

_Over twenty years... over twenty years and _now_ you return! _Isabella wanted to scream.

_"Where's Kaci, Bella?" _ Edward demanded, slamming the door behind him. He crouched down, meeting Isabella's eye level. Isabella sat speechless for what seemed like hours.

"How _dare_ you." She finally mustered up. "You _left me_ over twenty years ago and now you're marching into _Kaci's_ life?" Her hand darted out and whipped across Edward's cold granite skin. "Stay away from me and my family." She growled through barred teeth, it hurt her more than anything to say that. Because, as much as she had grown to hate him, she _still_ loved him--more than Aiden or the memory of Jacob she feared. While Isabella glared at Edward, Edward glared right back.

"I left for your safety, Bella, I didn't ruin your life." Edward whispered, hurt clear in his voice.

"_My safety?"_ She scoffed. "You left because you _tired_ of me. You left because you didn't _love me_ anymore. You said so yourself. Now _leave_." Edward reached for her hand and suddenly her heart began to beat erratically. Blood rushed to her face.

"I've missed that." He said, placing his icy hand on her fiery cheek. "You have no idea how many times I've pictured your blush over the years." Isabella glared and stood up, yanking her hand away from his. "You honestly believed me when I said I didn't love you anymore, didn't you?" Edward asked in a monotone. Isabella looked away.

"Why are you here?" She whispered, tears threatening to fall. "Why did you come back?" This time, Edward was silent.

"Well...?" She prodded. "I'm happy with my family, we're all happy."

"It's Jasper." Edward said abruptly, pulling Isabella into an embrace. "He... he wants revenge."

"Revenge on _what?_" Isabella spat, doubtingly. She'd never done anything to Jasper in her entire life--why would he want revenge. "I've never done anything to harm Jasper, so why should his revenge concern me in the least? If you've upset him that's your own damn fault, if you'll excuse me," She said, trying to pull away, but Edward held her fast at the waste, not loosening his grip.

"Alice is dead." He hissed, pushing away from Isabella. "And Jasper has taken Kaci because she looks like Alice and it's the best way to get to you--the best way to get to me." He spat, glaring at Isabella as if she were nothing. At this, Isabella fell to her knees, her face in her hands.

"Why?" She sobbed. Alice had been her friend before they had left, why had Alice died. "How?" She asked. How could Alice of died? Wouldn't she have seen it and prevented it. "When?" How long ago had Alice _died?_

"I'm sorry," Edward said softly, sinking to his knees and took Isabella in his arms. "It happened six years ago. Victoria--do you remember her? She was James's mate. Was hunting you and Alice saw it, she knew you were in trouble. Alice went off on her own, probably thinking she could take Victoria on her own, I don't know the details of her death... but... she's dead."

"Why didn't you stop it?" Isabella wanted to know, how come he hadn't stopped Alice?

"I... I wasn't around. I was traveling, I guess you could say. I learned from Carlisle when I visited him four years ago. Esme's been pretty upset, and I feel as if I've torn apart her family."

"You have." Isabella spat harshly.

"Yes... I have. And I hate myself for it, every blasted second since I left you I've hated myself for it. First you, then me, then Alice, then Jasper... Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones who still live with Esme and Carlisle." Isabella nodded, sobbing.

"You're positive that it was Jasper who took Kaci?" She asked through sobs. Edward nodded.

"I've smelled a vampire around for weeks," Isabella looked at him with wide eyes, confused. "I, uh, live just a few blocks from here. So I've smelled Jasper around for weeks, but I didn't know it was Jasper, I thought it was someone else because... his diet's changed." Edward rushed. Isabella stared at him in horror.

"He drinks from humans?" She asked fearfully. Edward nodded. "He'll kill Kaci!" She cried.

"No, no I won't let him." Edward said as Isabella pulled away from him. She looked with her brown eyes into his topaz ones.

"How? You're here--not wherever they are!" She accused as Vanilla ran in the room, growling at Edward. She barked and barred her teeth.

"I've got details on Jasper's appearance; you've already given Kaci's information to the police." It was a statement, not a question. "The moment the sketch artist has got Jasper's picture done, I'll take off in search for them. Knowing Jasper, he's probably in New Mexico or Nevada, seeing as it's only been about twelve hours, I'd say Nevada.

"I'll find them and I'll bring Kaci home, I won't let her get hurt. I promise you she'll be just fine." Edward said, and Isabella knew his promise was sincere.

"You really planned this out." Edward nodded. "Alright, let's get on with this." Isabella pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Edward took in her features as she did so. She didn't look much different from when they had first met, her features were more defined, but she still looked young. She was skinnier now and her appearance just made her look smart. Despite the bags under her eyes, she was just as beautiful as Edward remembered--if not more so.

She wore jeans and a black tee shirt featuring the logo of some new band that Edward highly disliked--all their songs focused solely on what it would be like to be soulless.

"This is Isabella Parker." Isabella said to whomever it was that answered at the station, breaking Edward from his thoughts.

Edward frowned. He missed Bella Swan.

**AN Aw... how cute? I'm trying to make Edward likable, and, in twenty years, a _lot_ of things can change, so, I thought while writing this I did a pretty good job with it... so yeah! MEH! Lol. Tootles!  
**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN OMG! THE DEAD AUTHOR RETURNS! I can see the headlines now! XD Anyways, sorry It's been so long since the last update--don't hate me--I've been going crazy with Roleplaying on Gaiaonline and was never really up in my room and my room is the only place I can get ideas in, so, I only write in my room. Sorry 'bout that. Well, school starts tomorrow--ugh, I know--So I probably won't be updating a lot, more often than I **_**have**_** been, but not as much as before. Alrighty then, that's the end of this Authors Note so why don't you read the chapter know?**

"Stay in there." Jasper hissed, pointing to a small room with the door open. When Kaci didn't move forward, Jasper decided to _convince_ her to. He barred his teeth and crouched down, ready to launch. "I'll kill you. I swear to God I'll kill you." Kaci ran to the door, slamming it behind her.

Kaci was quite convinced this place had never been inspected by fire-marshals or whoever it was that decided whether a house met the _code_ or whatever it was all living-spaces had to pass.

For one thing--the doors swung outward and Kaci could hear things being piled against the door on the other side--blocking off her one and only exit because there were no windows--bringing her to reason two. The second thing being the fact that she had yet to see a window in this _dwelling_ as she had decided to call it. It was under ground, that much she was sure of with all the flights of stairs Jasper had taken her down blinded.

"Hey!" Kaci called out, slamming her fist into the door. Yep. There was something against it alright. Either one heavy something or several kinda-heavy somethings. "What am I gonna do about food or going to the bathroom?" She shouted, hitting the door once again with her fist. Surprisingly, the wood splintered, Kaci had always been strong, but not _that_ strong. Great. Cheapo building, then, huh?

She could hear Jasper grunt on the other side of the door, but it was hard to make out exactly what he had said. Something like, hell if I know. Perfect.

"So what, do you expect me to starve to death then?" Kaci shouted, aggravated.

"That'd be a plus." Jasper said loudly on the other side of the door. Kaci screamed.

"I hate you!" She shrieked, causing her own ears to ache. "You're _nothing_ like the gentleman mom always wrote you to be! What ever happened to him? What happened to _Alex?_" She snapped forociously.

No sound came from the other side of the door.

"I know I don't have to yell." Kaci said quietly when her throat began to grow sore. "Mom explained it in her books. She said that you guys have amazing senses. You can probably smell the Tommy Girl perfume I put on this morning... at least I think it was this morning..." She trailed off, not really exactly sure _what _day it was anymore.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered as a lump formed in her throat. "What could mom have done to drive you to this? It's illegal you know--vampire or not." Kaci paused, hoping for him to answer, hoping to have _some_ form of communication. "_Please_ say something, Jasper. Please, I'm begging you. Please let me know what's wrong." She pleaded, hoping to get a reply from him, but, again there was none, so, Kaci screamed.

She fell down on to her knees, only to pick herself up less than a minute later to look around the room--if you could call it that. It was more like a gym--except for the mattress over in the corner. There was an old stereo next to the mattress, resting on an ugly off-white roll-cart-thing, Kaci walked over to it.

"Don't touch that!" Jasper's voice came from behind her. Kaci jumped. Tears continuously fell from her eyes. She was scared, alone, homesick. Jasper was standing only a few feet away from the open door--playing with her maybe? Kaci knew she couldn't make it to the door before _he_ did, so why bother?

Jasper's posture gave nothing away to his emotions--his face did all the work for him. Pain and agony tore at his eyes, the corners of his mouth fighting to stay up in a complete straight, emotionless line.

"Please, just let me go." Kaci whispered, instinctively looking down at her feet._ What happened to Alex? What happened to Alex? What happened to Alex?_ The question played over and over in her mind. Alex had always been Kaci's favorite character in the books, Jasper her second... but in the books Jasper was kind and gentle, so maybe Alex wasn't who Kaci thought she was either. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, repeating her former question. Rage and fury filled Jasper's eyes.

"_Why_ am I doing this?" He spat, Kaci glared at him.

"Yeah, that's kind of the question I asked." Kaci snapped back, suddenly enraged--where it had come from, she guess Jasper had done it.

Before she could blink, Kaci hit the ground with a _thunk_. Jasper was pinning her down. For a moment, she thought she saw pity and sorrow in his eyes, but if she had, those two emotions had been replaced with his former fury.

"I'm doing this because Alice--_not Alex_--is dead. She's _dead_ because of your damned mother. If she had never come into our lives, never fallen for Edward then _none_ of this would have _happened_! Alice would still be alive, I'd still be living with my family, Esme would be happy again, and the Volturi would never _bug_ us because of Isabella's moronic _books_!" Kaci thought he was done when he pulled himself off of her, but he only continued shouting.

"Alice would have _never_ gone after Victoria if Bella hadn't come into our lives. Victoria never would have even harmed a single one of us if Edward hadn't killed James to save your pathetic excuse for a mother--" His eyes were distant, as if he weren't even aware that she was in the room anymore, but that one comment about her mother... The fury she had felt radiating from Jasper and on to her doubled, tripled, quadrupled--whatever, it grew.

"Don't you _dare_ insult my _mom! She's_ not the one going around committing _crimes_. The fact that _Alice_," The name felt odd coming out of her mouth, but somehow it seemed right. That it actually fit her. "Is dead doesn't mean you have to go kidnapping her former best friend's _daughter!_" Kaci shook her head, her glaring eyes locked onto Jasper's.

"So let me guess--you want to torture my mom, is that it? You want her to feel the pain that _you're_ feeling because Alice is gone? Well guess what, _Jasper," _Kaci spit the name out as if it were vile--to her, it _was_ vile. The most vile thing to ever be vile. "Do you think Alice would be _proud_ of this? Do you think she would just _love _it that you kidnapped Kaci Renee Parker, her best friend's daughter? You're disgusting, nothing like how mom described you to me. I guess her works are only fiction _after all."_ Kaci said, her lip in a pout.

Tears threatened to fall, but Kaci refused to let them.

"And _you_ disgust _me. _But that's alright, you're human--just a food source. Goodbye, Kaci Renee Parker." Kaci closed her eyes, waiting for his teeth to pull away her skin, to feed on her blood the way they did in her mother's novels... but nothing happened--was she dead already? Had he killed her so fast that she hadn't even noticed? Kaci opened her eyes.

Jasper was gone, and the door was closed, probably locked again, so Kaci made no effort to see if it was or wasn't, it'd only kill her anyways.

**AN Eh meh goish! This chapter was over 1000 words… still short, but it at least met **_**my**_** minimum. Okay, next chapter is back home with Edward and Bella, can't wait to see how **_**that**_** will turn out! Until then, c'ya! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Sorry it's taken almost a year for an actual chapter update... I fail. But, hey! I've passed the serious let-me-shoot-myself-in-the-head year and will probably have more time to wirte here when school lets back in! : D Without further ado, I give you:**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Aiden, Charlie - you home?" Isabella called as she entered the house with Edward. Vanilla had been lying next to the door, but when _Edward_ stepped in, he ran as fast as he could anywhere else, tail between his legs. The sun had long since sunk beneath the ocean, and a day at the police station had done little for her already-fried nerves. She coudl hear silverware clink against glass plates in the dining room. They were home then. Soon, Charlie and Aiden were running to the front room, each pulling Isabella into a single embrace. They smelled just like the woods outside and were covered in mud from searcing for Kaci.

They exchanged status reports of their day and how close one of the searchers had come to finding an almost solid lead. _Luck. _Isabella told herself. From what she'd learned from Edward, there wasn't going to be a single trace of Kaci left anywhere outside the ordinary _anywhere _near home.

Aiden was the first to pull away and give Edward a glance. "Who's this?" Was all he asked, but his tone gave Isabella chills. Jealousy? Was Aiden _jealous?_ She could see why, but when she thought more about it, the only reason that he would be jealous was if Isabella _loved_ Edward more than himself... Mentally, Isabella kicked herself. _Did_ she love Edward more than Aiden? More than Charlie and the rest of her family who had _never_ left her broken to pieces? The family who had brought her from those pieces to be almost _whole_ again?

_Who is this? Who is this? Who is this?_

The words danced in her mind. How could she _answer?_

_Oh yeah, Aiden, Charlie, this is _Edward._ He's a vampire. Back when I lived in Forks with my dad, he was my boyfriend. He doesn't look that old, does he? Anyway, his psycho brother kidnapped Kaci to get some twisted revenge on me and Edward here because his wife, and _my_ former best friends, was killed by the mate of a vampire who wanted to kill me when I first moved to Forks, but _Edward_ here killed him. So, long story short, my best sellers and such aren't as fictional as they seemed. Oh - and said _psycho_ vampire also thinks Kaci looks incredibly like his deceased wife and may be putting the moves on her as we speak. He's also got a vampire's charm and he can make you feel _whatever_ he wants you to. That's the kind of guy we're dealing with here._

For the first time in years, Isabella felt like shooting herself.

_What can I say? Sure I've been lying to _everyone_ about this ever since I moved to Forks to _start_ with, but... how can I keep lying? I'm no good at it! What if they notice I'm lying and force me to tell the truth? What will happen to us?_ It was times like this that made her miss Jacob's relaxing, witty, sarcastic, literal humor. No, it was times like this that just made her miss Jacob in general. _He'd_ know what to do, I could tell _him_ everything and no one would ever get hurt.

"I'm Edward Masen." He said, extended his hand midair. Aiden shook it. "I live just around the block. I uh... I saw Kaci. I saw the guy who took her _when_ he took her. Mrs Parker and I just got back from the station. You know, so I could report what I saw." Neither Aiden or Charlie argued with this explanation - instead, they were both immediately outraged.

"Oh _God_! Oh God, Kaci! She's only fourteen! Who _knows_ what that sick bastard could be doing to her right now? Oh God, oh _God!_" Aiden soon fell into a completely foreign sounding ramble with an _Oh God,_ here and a _Sick bastard!_ there.

"You _saw_ her? You witnessed a _kidnapping_ and didn't try to _stop_ it?" Charlie looked as if he were ready to kill Edward. Even though his face was tearstained and covered in dirt, she'd never seen him look so serious. "Get out _now_ or I _will_ kill you." His voice sounded strong, furious, and had a dangerous calm tone to it.

"Charlie!" Shouted Isabella, appauled. "That is by _far_ uncalled for! Even with things how they are... that is _not_ how you should treat Ed - _anyone_ who can help us find Kaci!" Tears began to fall from her eyes and when Aiden began to wipe them away, Isabella found herself wishing Edward would take his place.

_NO!_ Isabella shot herself, silently. She would _not_ betray Aiden or anyone else in her family for some chance at a _lousy_ vampire!

"I think it'd be best if you left now." Aided nodded to Edward as he stepped away from Isabella and gestured to the still-open front door. "I'm sure you've had a long day, and we all need our sleep." Still, Isabella didn't like Aiden's tone. He'd sobered up from his incoherent rant, but she almost liked the ranting better than his current tone.

"I actually told him he could stay for _dinner." _Isabella said as a quick excuse. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why_ did she still _want_ him here? He was tearing down her life so quickly already. She risked a glance at him then, and immediately felt smothered by his bemused eyes. She cocked her head to the side, curious just to what was so amusing.

"I probably really should be getting home soon, but I _do_ really appreciate the offer, Mrs. _Parker." _There it was! Aiden's same tone! Jealousy was practically _radiating_ through the room! He turned around, about to head out the open arch-shaped doorway before reaching for and lightly squeezing her hand in reassurance. Sparks dashed their way through her skin at the touch, causing her to shiver. And just as quickly as he'd reached for her hand, he dropped it and walked outside.

That's_ what it felt like. _Isabella thought, shocked. She hadn't remembered his touch being so... exciting, so rare. Well, of course she remembered how excited she used to _get_ when he'd touch her back then, but now...

Isabella couldn't understand it - and she didn't _like_ it either. Last week, she'd been perfectly content _writing_ about stuff similar to this and smelling the lasagna Aiden had worked all day on. With more than just a sliver of longing, she realized that things would _never _go back to how they used to be.

Without hesitating a moment longer, Charlie dashed out the front door after Edward, ignoring Isabella and Aiden as they called after him.

"_Hey!" _Charlie shouted after Edward, jogging. He was shocked at how much ground he had covered in such a short amount of time. He'd only had a moment's headstart...

He picked up his pace as Edward continued walking away. "Hey!" He called again to no avail. When Charlie was in arms reach, he pulled on Edward's shoulder, causing his to stop in his tracks. He spun around, surprised.

"_What?_" Now it was Charlie's turn for surprise. Back in the house, Edward's voice had been calm - now it was purely venomous. "Quit _analyzing_ me, I don't have the time. Now _what_ do you want?" Charlie found himself speechless.

"Well?"

"Y-you... you saw Kaci? You're _sure_ it was her?" Edward nodded, his face pinched. "I mean, it might not have been her, I mean, a lot of girls attent NCDA - and Kace is, like, _the_ trend setter for this town, so it might have been someone else... lots of people copy her." Charlie droned on as Edward put his thumb and forefinger on opposite sides of the bride of his nose.

"Look, Charlie, I'm sorry, but it _was_ Kaci. How many other girls around here were kidnapped yesterday?" Still, Charlie shook his head.

"Maybe the girl you saw _wasn't_ Kaci, maybe she was just getting into her boyfriend's car... or..." Denial. Charlie wasn't even _trying_ to cover his denial.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but I don't have time for this. I have to go." With that, Edward turned and continued walking down the streetlit, rainy road, he had to get home and get ready.

In the next few hours, he would be leaving for Nevada.

**AN Is that a good comeback for me? Or do I just _seriously_ fail? Anyway, you've read this far--why not give me some more motivation and REVIEW! : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Ladeeda... sad... Not one single review (other than my little sisters...) for the last chapter... well... yeah... thanks Ab and Linz for reviewing! Maybe more people will review to this chapter? Hint-hint, wink-wink!**

**Chapter Seven**

Kaci's throat was more sore than she could ever recall it being before. She was relieved to have finally escaped her dream, he _La-La Land. _The ground beneath her was cold and hard, fefinitely not her bed--but, then again, she could've rolled out in the middle of the right, she was sore enough for that to be the answer, at least. She breathed in heavily, surprised she didn't smell Aiden's delicious pancakes, or crepes, or scones or _something_ like that that her father _always_ made for breakfast.

Groggily, she pushed herself up off of the floor, taking in her foreign surroundings.

Foreigh.

None of it looked like her room--but, at the same time, it was all vaguely familiar. Why was it familiar? Why, why? Where?

And then it dawned on her.

"Oh _shit_ it wasn't a dream!" Kaci's voice was hoarse from having sobbed herself to sleeop only hours previously, but that didn't keep her from using her _extensive_ vocabulary.

"Jasper, you _ass!_ You _bastard!_ Let me go _now!_ Take me home this _instant!"_ She was standing in front of the closed door right then, her hands clenched into tight fists--when (if...) he opened that door, Kaci was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Now is that _really _the brightest way to speak to the person who has your very life in their hands?" Jasper's voice came from behind her as his hands suddenly found their grasp on her neck. Kaci could feel her heartbeat beneath his hands. Faster and faster. Her stomach tied itself into knots and she felt as if she were going to be sick. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream--she wanted to go _home._

Kaci, not wanting to go down without a fight, started fruitlessly clawing at Jasper's cold, granite hands. She wanted them off her throat even though they weren't yet putting any pressure on her, not cutting off her air. Jasper _tsked_ and brought his hands down from her neck to hold her arms down against her sides.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "It's been a while since I last fed, Kaci. Did you know that?" The words were warm against her neck, contrasting everything else about Jasper. Kaci cringed in absolute horror.

"You wouldn't."

"Why not?" His breath made her shiver involuntarily.

"Because... because..." Kaci searched her brain for an answer, even though she was pretty sure that the question was, indeed, rhetorical.

"You see, there are some things I've learned since I went of fon my own. You'd be surprised at the things the _Volturi_ can teach you about torture. For instance..."

The sharpest pain she had ever felt in her life suddenly exploded above her collar bone. She could feel her blood behing drawn out of her body as she screamed through the pain. Her sight began to dim until all she could see were Jasper's deep red eyes. She tried kicking, unaware if she'd hit Jasper or not.

The sharpness of the pain grew into fire and suddenly she felt as if she were burning from the inside out. Inside her veins, the fires danced. Engulfing her entirely.

"Please!" She begged. "Make it stop! Please just make it _stop!"_ She screamed. She felt as if she were only a little child all over again.

"Oh don't worry," His voice laughed somewhere behind the flames. "I'll stop it sooner or later--but no _real_ damage can be done just _yet. _I made sure not to get _too_ close to any _important_ veins..." She could almost see his devilish smirk through the fire as he hissed those menacing words. He was so close... but she was still so alone. Here she was, dying somewhere where _no one_ knew were. _Except_ for her killer.

She knew then that she would _die and rot_ in this hellish place, engulfed in flames. While her family searched for her relentlessly. _If_ they searched for her at all. Maybe they were glad to be rid of her. Charlie used to always say how much he wished he was an only child...

"Oh you are so _delightful!_ But I think this should be it for now..." He laughed maniacally. He was closer than before--as close as he'd been when the fires had begun.

"No!" Kaci attempted to scream, but her voice could hardly be heard even to herself. "No more..." She whispered, forcing out the words with all her strength as the fires began to die. Jasper's mouth was pressed against her collar bone again, she realized, but this time, the pain was nulling.

Even after all the fires were gone, Kaci lay on the ground. Weak and ready to die. Her vision slowly returned and she could see Jasper looming over her. He started to unbutton his black dress shirt, stopping when he got to the third button.

She knew what was coming, but she wasn't afraid, not anymore. Nothing could save her, not anything. Sooner or later, Jasper would kill her and that would be the end of that, but she wouldn't be afraid anymore. Kaci would die with her dignity. She could feel herself sinking into subconsciousness--soon she would sleep and feel nothing. She could dream she was home again and all would be fine then.

"Look!" Jasper laughed as if he were only a school boy. He pointed to a crescent shaped scar above his collar bone. "We'll match!"

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN;; I am back once again! Woohoo! Haven't really written anything in ages... and I want to change that! So, quite a few months later, here's a rather pathetic and short update, but I'm going back and forth between chapters, probably going to quit that pattern soon because there comes a time when patterns are just... yuck. But anyway, this one is pretty much just a filler, so, onto the chapter-**

She could hardly breathe, the house was full, but no one uttered a sound. Charlie sat at the table, tapping his fingers against the wood, Aiden stood at the stove, mixing some sort of stew. And Isabella sat there, across from her son, hardly able to breathe.

Anywhere. Jasper could have taken Kaci _anywhere_ by now. She could be dead. What if he killed her? A tear slid down her cheek as she realized – she could have avoided all of this if she had waited to drive Kaci to dance. But no. She could feel her heart breaking, worse than it had when Edward had left her when she was in high school, worse than it had when Jacob had died. She felt as if, sooner or later, everyone she truly cared about, she would have to watch fade away.

Over at the stove, Aiden cleared his throat. "When did you meet that boy, Isabella?" His voice was cold as stone.

"What?" Isabella asked, innocently. Anger threatened to boil over inside her. Their daughter was kidnapped, Edward was out trying to save her, and they were all sitting at the table waiting for _dinner!?_ And Aiden was getting – what? _Jealous_ of the Edward? Suspicious?

He sighed. "I don't know… it just seemed like you'd known each other longer than a day." She let this sink in, before realizing where he was _really_ heading.

He didn't know anything about Edward being a vampire, nothing at all.

"You think I'm _cheating_ on you?" Her voice was filled with disgust. Aiden said nothing. "After all we've been through, you think I'm cheating on you? That boy, Edward, he's helping us find Kaci. He _saw_ who kidnapped her, he's just trying to help!" Charlie looked up and stared at her, Aiden turned back to the food. "I'm going to go to bed." Isabella stated abruptly, scooting her chair away from the table and ran upstairs, not to her own room, but to Kaci's.

There, she collapsed on the bed and began to cry

**Like I said, really short, but hopefully I'll be writing a lot more from now on. (:**

**Review?**


End file.
